


dancing through the constellations

by lostunderthemountain



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Time begins to stand still...</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing through the constellations

She didn’t know _how_ it had happened, but one minute she was storming down some random street thinking of how Zarah looked at Fred (and how everyone looked at them) and the next she was running for her life away from a gigantic metal pepper pot which chants _exterminate_.

As Christmas Days go, Belladonna Malfoy has known better.

So as she turns a corner she slips out her wand - this _would_ class as self defence, wouldn’t it? – she prepares to fight before being ran over by a complete idiot who seems to be yelling out something like maths formulae.

“What the fuck-” she starts to ask, when another man leaps over the pair and stabs the pepper pot in the stalk that as jutting out of the top. The first man looked around before getting up and dusting himself down. Then he turned back to Lupa, hand extended.

“Miss?” he asked, sounding like a Southern, misreading the look on her face. Bella accepted his hand (as all ‘pure-blooded’ _ladies_ should do), and when she was back on her feet she slapped him.

“Oww!” he yelped, “Rory – she slapped me!”

“Yeah, well,” the Rory guy replied, sheathing a _R_ _oman sword_ , “You _did_ run her over.”

"Well," the first man pouted, responding childishly: “ _you_ stabbed the Dalek.”

“The pair seemed to tune out her presence, questioning each other endlessly (“but what’s a Dalek doing here?”) until Belladonna decides she wants answers – now.

“Are either of you going to bother explaining what’s just happened?” she snapped, giving them both a look learnt from her Grandmother Narcissa. They both jerked and turn slowly. The first man opened his mouth when a noise that was (very) vaguely like her half-sister Lily whining for something and a blue box appear out of nowhere. Billions of questions popped into her head again as the first man laughed and did a silly victory dance.

“Rory Pond your wife is brilliant, amazing even!”

Rory allowed himself to smile, “Yeah, I know.”

Bell felt a pang in her gut, because she wishes that _someone_ (read: _Fred_ ) would look at her like that, even if only for a second. She watches Rory-The-Roman run over to the strange blue box (and the person who he loves), and then turns back to the first man.

“Who the hell are you?” is all she manages to blurt out. The man smiles mysteriously.

“I’m the Doctor. I’m from Gallifrey, so I’m not very much like other people.”

And before Belladonna can even _start_ to comprehend what that meant, the Doctor has rushed back to his _friends_ and his bright blue box and _out_ of her life.

_(The noise sounds homey this time.)_

 

 

* * *

 

It’s a year and eight months before she sees him again ( _not that she’s been counting_ ). She dreams about lonely men and blue boxes more than she cares to admit to herself, never mind to her dad or brothers.

It’s Christmas Eve again, and she’s enjoying another _lovely_ night at the Burrow, where everyone whispers when they think she isn’t looking (it doesn’t matter if they don’t say it to her face, she knows what they’re saying off-by-heart), where her ‘charming’ cousin Rose loudly points out that blood’s thicker than water, so she’ll turn out evil (though no one, not even Scorp, bothers to point out that Bell has Weasley blood and Rose’s mother was a Parkinson) and where her half siblings make her want to scream with anger and hex them to oblivion (well maybe she is a _bit_ evil).

But what’s worse is that she’s made to sit opposite FredandZarah (cause that’s what they are now: a blissful, unrelated couple, even if sweet Freddie’s a Squib), and unconsciously watches as Zarah keeps her right hand on Fred’s left nearly all the time. But Zarah doesn’t mean to do it; she’s Bella’s _best friend_ and underneath all her bitching she can put angels to shame. Its worse when Molly and Hermione starts fussing over them, saying that they’ve got to get Fleur and Queenie together to discuss the wedding plans. It makes Fred and Zarah go bright red and Bell’s heart breaks just a little bit more. When they kiss she can’t stand it anymore, and leaves the house without a word (not that anyone will miss her).

Belladonna kicks the snow up, shivering because she’s forgotten her jacket. It’s only when she drops down against the old tree trunk and finally lets the tears fall down her now glacier-like cheeks that she realises she being watched. A clean, white hankie (nothing like a boy’s grubby tissue) drops into her view line and a soft _oh so familiar_ voice whispered into her ear:

“Are you going to except my chivalry this time?”  

She turns around and here’s her lonely saviour with his big blue box. Bella takes his hankie ( _is that silk?_ ) and asks,

“What are you even doing here?”

The Doctor looks nervous, sticking his hands into his pockets and grinning shyly.

“I got lonely,” he starts, “and then I remembered a girl with blonde hair that slapped me.”

Bell bites her lip and looks down, even though she _never_ blushes.

_(She is Belladonna Malfoy after all)_

“So what do you want?” she asks, curious as to why someone would want to seek her out. The Doctor beamed at her.

“I wondered if you’d want to come and look at the planets with me...But first I’ll need to know your name.”

“Any reason why it’s planets as in plural?” she asks, the Slytherin guard that she has built up around herself after all these years slipping slightly. The Doctor doesn’t seem to notice.

“Because seeing one would just be _really_ boring.” He counters slyly, as if he’s used to this, “And I still don’t know your name.”

 _Git_.

She bites her lip once more, worrying she’ll lose him now.

“Bella, Belladonna Malfoy.”

And she waits for the look of scorn and disgust. For the instant rejection...

But it doesn’t come.

Instead, the Doctor just tilts his head to the side, as if he’s trying to figure something complicated out (though he probably is.)

“Belladonna Malfoy.” He repeats slowly, before grinning again and looking like a child on Christmas Day, “Well then, Bella Malfoy, it’s very nice to meet you. Now shall we get going?”

Lupa smiles as he grabs her hand and starts dragging her away from _magic_ and a family who never wanted her.

And she follows without a backward glance.


End file.
